


Baby can you take the heat?

by Willow200719



Series: Harringrove oneshots [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: After care, Begging, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Bottom Steve Harrington, Dirty Talk, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Lifeguard Billy Hargrove, Light Dom/sub, Light Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Possesive Billy Hargrove, Rough Sex, Smut, Steve's tiny pink swim shorts, Teasing, Top Billy Hargrove, Work Breaks, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow200719/pseuds/Willow200719
Summary: Steve doesn't answer,just closes his eyes and lets a low whine escape his lips, and Billy presses his knee against the brunette's crotch, wrapping his hand around Steve's throat, "Such a silly baby, I'll only fuck you if your a good boy, don't be bratty." He teases, but his voice is low and dripping with something else, and Steve knows he's not joking. Steve's breath hitches and he nods eagerly, squirming beneath Billy's touch, wanting.Steve visits Billy while he's working, puts on quite the show. Hot and kinky shower sex ensues.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943107
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Baby can you take the heat?

**Author's Note:**

> holy fuck this was quite the experience writing- anyways, this isn't super long, but I tried my best. I've been playing with this idea for awhile and finally got it down. enjoy!

Steve Harrington walked into the Hawkins community pool, instantly spotting his boyfriend, Billy Hargrove on the life guard stand, sunglasses on, tan abs glistening in the sun. "Alright Max, El, and Dustin, go have fun." Steve says with a flick of his hand smiling watching the two go and get in the pool. He smirks, knowing he had already caught Billy's attention. Of course, that was the point.

Because he was in a tiny pair of light pink swim shorts, that were clinging onto him. His pale skin was sparkling under the sun, and his legs were long and dotted with freckles and moles. He liked the attention. Besides, Billy had been working all week. So Steve decided to have some fun too. Maybe tease Billy a bit. That was the original plan anyways. As he walks along the pavement, finding a nice chair to sun bathe in, he can feel Billy's eyes following him, and it makes Steve jitter with excitement, a cocky smirk forming on his face when he pulls a bottle of sunscreen out of his bag.

"Steve! What a nice surprise." A familiar voice says, and Steve turns his head to see Jonathan Byers standing there, Will already splashing into the pool behind him. Jonathan's pale, much paler than he is. He's sporting a faded band t-shirt, and a baggy pair of swim trunks hanging off of his hips. He's smiling at Steve and glances down to the sunscreen bottle in his hands. "Need any help with that?" He adds on, and Steve smiles a bit, glancing at Billy who was intently watching the two. Oh this is fun.

"Sure Byers." He says turning around handing the bottle of sun lotion to Byers. It was a bit odd, to have Byer's putting the sunscreen on his back, and neck, and hips, but the look on Billy's face, the look of pure sexual frustration and jealousy, the sex was gonna be great tonight, Steve was definitely gonna regret teasing Billy in the morning, when he can't walk without wincing and remembering the night of rough blissful sex. It's happened before. Many, _many times._

"Thanks Jonathan." Steve says smiling at him sweetly, putting the bottle back in the bag. 

Jonathan's cheeks flush pink, "Oh its no problem man, wouldn't want you burning up." 

Steve nods smiling and lays back in the beach chair, feeling the sun hit his chest, soaking up the warmth. 

The blonde lifeguard watched Steve from the tower, eye's drifting up and down his boyfriend's figure. Jesus Christ those shorts, were tiny. Barely covered him, he swore he could see one of the hickeys on his upper thigh peaking out from the rose colored shorts. Steve was smirking at Billy, knowingly. Billy's pants tighten and he bites his lip pushing his sunglasses back up. Steve wanted to be a brat? fine by Billy, Billy would give him what he wanted sooner or later. Then came fucking Byers. Checking Steve out, rubbing sunscreen onto Steve, his hands roaming a bit lower than they should. The whole time Steve was looking at Billy, his brown eyes bright and energetic, a cheeky smirk sporting his face. Oh yeah, Steve was acting like a brat on purpose. Just to get a reaction out of him, so Billy would put him in his place. Billy couldn't turn down the opportunity. 

Steve knew this was a good plan, but the worst part is the wait. Because Billy's lunch break wasn't until another half an hour, but he needed Billy, like right there, he needed to be fucked, that hadn't had sex in two days because of Billy's work schedule, and Steve knew that wasn't long, but he was needy, and he knew Billy wanted it too.

He grins, he had the perfect way to past the time. Dropping change into the snack bar employee's hand, he grabs the red white and blue Popsicle. "Thanks" 

He makes his way back to his chair, the sugary juice dripping down his hand. 

He leans back in the chair, and his eyes meet Billy's. 

Smirking, he licks down it before, bringing the popsicle to his mouth, wrapping his lips around the tip of it. The sugary treat was overly sweet, and it tastes like cherries. Pushing the popsicle past his lips, gaze never leaving Billy's. Billy takes off his sunglasses, and Holy shit, he looked carnal. His eyes dark and full of want, staring right into Steve, a low smirk playing at his lips. Satisfied, he pushes the popsicle farther down his throat. The melted juice dripped down his lips and down his chest, it felt a bit sticky, but Steve didn't mind. When he's finished putting on his little show, he pulls the popsicle back out of his throat, licking it before tossing it into the trash. He licks the sugary juice off of his fingers, before leaning back into the chair, and closing his eyes, the warmth falling down onto him. However, the warmth was gone twenty minutes later, a shadow falling over Steve. He opens his eyes to see Billy leaning near him, close to his ear, "in the back. now." He says, sharp and low, before pulling away and walking into the building.

Steve grins his cheeks flushing red, nervousness rushing through him, but its covering with lust. Pushing himself off of the chair, following Billy into the air conditioned building. Trailing a bit behind him, into the employee showers. 

Billy turns around looking at Steve, his eyes dark, glancing down and up until his gaze meets Billy's eyes, stepping towards the brunette, pushing him against the wall, pinning his wrists above his head. Billy kisses Steve, and looks up at Steve through his lashes, "Green?" Billy asks. The traffic light system was how they did their consenting and safe words, they always used it. "Green." Steve breathes out, and Billy doesn't waste his time getting back into the mindset he had seconds before, his lips trailing down Steve's jaw to his neck, nipping at the pale skin that was just a bit sun burnt. "You couldn't just wait could you? Your just a needy little slut aren't you baby?"Billy rasps against Steve's skin biting down on it, sucking a bruise. 

Steve doesn't answer just closes his eyes and lets a low whine escape his lips, and Billy presses his knee against the brunette's crotch, wrapping his hand around Steve's throat, "Such a silly baby, I'll only fuck you if your a good boy, don't be bratty." He teases, but his voice is low and dripping with something else, and Steve knows he's not joking. Steve's breath hitches and he nods eagerly, squirming beneath Billy's touch, _wanting, needing._

Billy smirks trailing his hand down from Steve's throat down his chest, stopping at the hem of his shorts, grabbing the elastic waistband and pulling it letting it snap back watching a shiver fall across Steve's body. "Turn around, against the wall." He urges, a smirk twisting onto his face, eye's glowing, carnal. 

Steve whips around against the wall, the hot water surrounding them, splashing down their backs. Dipping his fingers beneath the waist band and sliding them down, the material pooling at Steve's feet, Steve all flushed and exposed, just for him, fuck Billy was already hard just from looking at him. 

Billy traces his hand against Steve's side, lightly brushing his palm over Steve's nipples, before leaning down dragging his teeth along Steve's shoulder, nipping at the reddening skin. "Mine, your all fucking mine, Jonathan doesn't get to touch you like I do-" Billy reaches down brushing his thumb over the tip of Steve's dick, before pulling his hand away, Steve whimpering at the lost of touch reaching his own hand down but Billy slaps it away, "Say it, say your mine and no one can make me feel as good as I do, no one every will, say it or I'm not touching you and your gonna be all needy and turned on but you won't be able to do anything about it." 

"I'm yours and-" Steve stammers pulling his bottom lip between his teeth when Billy yanks his head back by his hair, running his teeth along the curve of Steve's collarbone and scraping along the bruises on his neck. "Ah ah ah, no sweetheart, say it all at once, no stammering." 

Steve closes his eyes once more when Billy's tongue starts licking up his neck, nibbling at the top of his ear, his breathing getting sharp and he was so painfully hard.

"please, I'm yours and no one will be able to make me feel as good as you do." He begs out, a breathy "Please Billy" escapes his lips as Billy slowly traces his fingertips down Steve's v-line, slowly, teasingly. 

Billy hums pleased, "Good Boy, all mine, such a slut for me, doing what I ask, such a good little whore" His hand finally wraps around Steve's dick, stroking him, whispering into his ear, before jerking him off at a fast pace, gripping him, knowing it hurts but by the way Steve's moaning he loves it. Steve's cum drips down his hand as he keeps going, over and over, groaning against Steve's shoulder, his dick pressed against Steve's ass.

"You know, maybe I should just fuck you over and over making you cum until your begging me to stop because you can't take it, but you love it, love being used, love being fucked nice and hard as a mark you, marking you as mine, you've always been mine, so tell me baby, do you want that?" Billy rasps into Steve's ear, palming his hand over Steve's nipples, the taller boy shivering beneath him, 

"Yes, Yes fuck please I want that, please I need you to fuck me." Steve begs breathing hard, already half hard again at the thought, his hair matted around the crown of his head, steam surrounding them. 

Billy grins and puts his fingers in Steve's mouth, "We ain't got lube so suck." 

Steve moans around Billy's fingers sucking on them shamelessly, his spit coating them before Billy pulls them out pressing three against Steve's hole, "Think your tight little ass can take three baby? But you like the burn dont'cha?" He says, voice dripping with want and hunger. But, he looks at Steve for a second, just to make sure that he was ready and that he was okay, Steve nods a bit, a whiny moan coming out of his lips, Which meant, _Yes, hurry up and fuck me already._

A smirk tips onto Billy's lips and he pressed them in, curling them, Steve's legs already giving a small quiver, he pumps them in an out, stretching and scissoring as Steve lets out sounds that sounded borderline pornographic, but to Billy way fucking better than anything in a porn, "I want you to cum off of just my fingers, and if your really good I'll let you finish from my cock and that's it." 

Steve cries out, "No please I need you now," 

Billy brushes his free hand across Steve's stomach, "Ah no no no, this is your punishment for letting that freak touch what's mine, so take what I'll give you like the little slut you are." He says smacking his hand across Steve's thigh as Steve jumps a bit into Billy's arm.

Steve leans against the shower wall, "But-"

A slap is delivered to Steve's ass, the skin turning a pretty shade of pink. "No. Take what I'm giving you or your getting nothing all." Billy growls out his fingers coming out of Steve and thrusting back in. 

"Yes Billy." He whimpers his face flushed red, painfully hard again. 

"Good Boy." Billy purrs against Steve's neck, kissing it, before curling his fingers in and out, over and over, until he hears Steve cry out loudly, his thighs shaking once more, bingo he found it. He thrusts them over and over, and Billy's sure that Steve is close to giving out against the shower wall, frustrated whiny moans leaving his mouth, small pleads coming out as well. Steve is thrusting himself against Billy's fingers, wanting more. Billy reaches his hand up and squeezes Steve's nipple, and he knows that the over stimulation hurts, but he doesn't fear or stop, because Steve has said previous times he likes it. But that must've did it because Steve finishes again, panting against the wall and Billy pulls his fingers out. 

"Such a good boy, letting me do what I'd like with you, so so good, all stretched out for my cock." He praises between breathes, lining up with Steve and letting him take a few breathes before thrusting into him. 

Steve grips onto nothing against the tile wall, moaning, eyes watery and face flushed. His legs about to give out beneath him as Billy thrusts into him hard and quick. He's dazed, and he feels a bit far away, like he's flying.

Billy moans heavily, "Fuck so tight Stevie, feel so good." He says holding onto Steve's hair, pounding into him, finding his g-spot as soon as Steve's breathy moans get louder. He pulls out thrusting back in. His hips rocking against Steve's grinding, the sound of the radio playing faintly and skin slapping the only thing Steve can focus on. He feels like's he's flying. He feels so full, so good. 

"You were made for my dick, take it so well, so good for me, my good little slut." Billy coos his lips pressed against Steve's shoulder.

"Ah Billy, fuck." Steve cries out, a string of moans falling out of his mouth, his face pressed against the warming tile of the shower, the water still spraying against them.

Billy kisses sloppily along Steve's shoulder, "That's right, all mine, your all mine, and I'm all yours, fuck I love you." 

Steve finishes after that, fully leaning his body against the wall for support as Billy's cum drips down his thighs. He's breathing hard like he's just ran the mile, both of them are. Steve closes his eyes taking a long deep breath. 

Billy pulls out of Steve, and washes the cum off of him before wrapping a towel around his waist and locks the employee room door, Pulling Steve onto his lap onto the couch, nuzzling his nose against Steve's neck. "I love you, you did so good baby, took that so well." He praises, the wet locks of Steve's hair pressing against his face. 

Steve lets out a hum, "I love you too." He says sleepily, his legs tired and ass a bit sore, still feeling like he's flying, somewhere else at the moment, in a daze.

Billy looks up at Steve with a soft smile, "How bout we make sure the little brats get home and then we can take a nice nap sweetheart, your all sleepy." 

Steve nods smiling holding onto his lover's body, water still dripping down his chin and neck, the smell of sunscreen and sex and popsicle juice lingering in the air. "Sounds real nice."


End file.
